


[Podfic] Sleeping Beauty

by ifeelbetter, sisi_rambles



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelbetter/pseuds/ifeelbetter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given.</p>
<p>[Clint Barton: Sleeping Beauty]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173209) by ifeelbetter. 



Length: 00:03:13

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sleeping%20Beauty.mp3) (3.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sleeping%20Beauty.m4b) (1.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
